The haunted The hunted
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: My name is Vegeta... Im a monster on the run, with my friends and my love Bulma. We are trying to survive. This is my story.
1. How it all started

I'm guessing that everybody dreamt of being a supernatural being when they were young kids. You imagined you could fly, travel at high speed, being able to see in the dark, be invisible...many differnt. And I get that it looks very fun when you are young. The only things you think of are the fun parts of being something that's not human, not the bad things. And why should you? Even though you are a kid, you somehow know that it's only in your mind and that you'll never be a freak..a creature, right? Well, you can't be more wrong. I'm being rude here, let me introduce myself first. My name is Vegeta Prince and I'm 18. I'm in my last year of high school. Now, if you'd look at me, you'd think I'm just a normal teenager... Maybe I look like I'd better fit in the mafia than other teenagers would, but that would be it. And sure, I go to school like any other kid, study like any other kid, sit in front of my computer more than necessary, just like any other kid... only I'm not 'any other' kid. I guess I first noticed I wasn't what you'd call normal when I was 13. It was during lunch break, at my school. I have to tell you that I was a bit short, not muscled up, not skinny...then and the perfect victim for bullies of course. I the beginning there was name calling. Not that bad if you just ignore it, I thought. I was also convinced they'd stop after a while since they didn't get any reaction. But it only got worse. After a while, they 'improved' their bully techniques. For example, I'd find my PE clothes in the toilet. My lunch mysteriously disappeared, stuff like that. The teachers knew, but they decided to ignore it. My parents also knew but told me to continue to ignore the bullies, and assured me that they would eventually stop because it would get boring. But ignoring them had the opposite effect. That one day, during lunch break, I found myself trapped between the wall in the bathroom and about 7 bullies.

"Hey Prince, shouldn't you be eating right now? If you don't watch out, you'll get thin!" I remember the tallest and their leader practically yell at me. Don't ask me what his name was, I made sure I don't remember. As a fact, I don't remember any of their names. Of course the rest of them started laughing at his 'joke' as soon as he said it. I turned around and started walking towards the bathroom's exit, or at least I tried. But as soon as they figured out my plan, the leader pushed me back against the sink. "Where do you think you're going?" He said holding me up by the collar of my uniform. It was the first time that they got physical, ever. I remember that at that moment alarms went off in my head. "Listen, we're not going to stop and for the record, nobody is going to stop us either because nobody cares about you. So stop whining, if you're lucky, you'll survive, haha!" He raised his fist ready to punch me in the face. And suddenly, something snapped in me. And in a flash everything in the room goes black except the bullies. I felt so angry and it was like I wasn't myself anymore. The bullies' features disappears and instead could hear their hearts beating and see their blood running through their veins. And for some reason I wanted to taste that blood. But then I blacked out, just like that. When I woke up, I was still in the bathroom, only lying on the floor now. I remember that my head hurt a lot when I tried to get up. I looked around and saw police men, doctors and other people that you don't want to see when you just wake up. It took me a while to see clearly, but when I did I noticed that the room was painted in red. Blood, blood everywhere. I'm sure I even saw some torn off limbs lying across the room together with clothes that were soaked in blood and walls that were covered in claw-like shapes. I wasn't able to really think about it because a doctor came over while yelling at the other people.

"Hey, he's awake!" He sat next to me and started to exanimate me. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked, probably to check my mental health or something."Vegeta Prince..." I said. In the meantime, a cop also joined the doctor to sit next to me. He took out a notepad and a pen and waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Boy, can you tell me what happened here?" He asked. I looked around again. "I...I don't know..."

I was transported to the hospital even though I told them that I was fine. Some doctors preformed test on me when I arrived but as soon as they knew that I was indeed alright, they put me in a separate room and left. But my solitary was short-lived. The door of my room opened and I saw doctors waking in together with my parents. My mother obviously had been crying and my dad looked disappointed. I remember that they were accompanied by a couple of guys wearing black suites with strange neon green badges that seemed to glow. One of the doctors stood at the end of my bed. "Vegeta, you probably have some questions about what has happened so I'm going to be honest with you. You and 7 seniors didn't return to your classrooms after lunch break was over. They started looking for you and found you in that bathroom. They've told me that it looked like a bomb went off in there. The weird thing however is that you are the only one that got out... Whole... Could you tell us what happened exactly?" I looked at the doctor and then at my parents. I told them the truth. I told them about the bullying and what was about to happen. The only thing I didn't tell them was what happened after I saw that fist coming at me, I just told them that I blacked out. "Doctor... What happened to the b... the others?" I asked and he opened his mouth only to shut it back right away. About a minute later he opened his mouth again. "Listen, I want you to stay calm okay... We brought four of them immediately over to this hospital, they were in pretty bad shape, but out of the danger zone now..." I didn't even want to ask, but needed to know. "And... The other three?" The doctor put one of his hands on my shoulder and looked at me with a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry kid, but they didn't make it..."

I was allowed to leave the hospital later that day. The doctor told me that I needed to go to court and tell my story again. And indeed, a couple of weeks later I found myself sitting in a chair, stared at by a lot of people, included those men with their weird badges. I told them the story just like I told the doctor. In the end, the official explanation was that there was a wild animal attack. I could be possible since the school was located in the middle of a forest. The animal attacked the bullies and would've attacked me too, but it probably got interpreted before it could attack me. End of disaster. When I returned back to school a months later, I noticed that the teachers looked at me with disgust. It got so bad that some days after my return, the principal and my parents concluded that it was better for everyone if I'd go to another school, preferably in another city as well. And so I found myself living in Japan and going to a brand new school. And when my first school day arrived, I was nervous. Memories of my time at the other school popped up in my mind.

But it wasn't that bad, the teacher looked like he actually cared and my new classmates welcomed me with smiles on their faces. "Everyone, this is Vegeta Prince. He's new so be kind to him and help him out okay? He missed some school time due to complications, so he's a year older than you. Now, who wants to give him a seat next to you?" I barely looked up but to my surprise, I saw a couple of girls put up their hands while smiling. To say I was shocked at that time is an understatement. The teacher apparently saw that I was uncomfortable with the entire situation. "Ah, I'll rescue from all these girls that think you're cute. Why don't you sit next to Goku Kakarot Son over there?" When I looked at where his finger was pointed, I saw a boy in the back, smiling brightly at me. I walked over and sat next to him. He turned around, still smiling.

For a couple of years, everything went smooth. I made friends with my entire class, even went out with a couple of girls. I worked out and got good grades, which made my relationship with my parents better again. It wasn't like it was before 'that' happened, but at least they talked to me again. I started taking fihting classes, not even a few weeks in I was the best in my class. I soon became there teacher, training I did aside from working. But somewhere in my head, I knew that it wouldn't last. Not that anything happened again at that time, but I noticed I lost my appetite. I ate less and less without feeling hungry. The weird thing was that I didn't lose any weight doing so. So I got curious and decided not to eat until I got hungry, see how long it would take... After six days of not eating, I was still not hungry. So I just continued without food. My weight was stable, I didn't feel weak at all. And yes, at that time I told Kakarot about it..I call him Kakarot..not Goku. I told him I began to worry it had anything to do with the 'incident'. He told me not to jump ahead of things and go and see a doctor. But seeing a doctor was the last thing I wanted to do. He'd just tell me I had anorexia and he'd tell my parents, the school, my friends would disappear... Kakarot agreed with me after a day that it would indeed be a bad idea to see a doctor. A couple of days later, I began to feel... strange. It was like my blood pressure was way too high, only it wasn't. My blood seemed to go through my body at 10 times its normal speed. My hands became ice cold as well as my feet. That went on for a few days and then it just became worse. I had to wear sunglasses to go outside, the sunshine was too bright. Even the classroom's lights hurt my eyes. When a classmate laughed it was like sirens went off. My head felt like it could explode any moment. Kakarot, of course, noticed my pain.

"Vegeta, you look awfully pale for your tan skin, maybe it's time to actually eat something." He could be right and I agreed to join him for lunch. That was the biggest mistake I could make. The moment the food entered my stomach, I felt like I was going to puke. I ran towards the toilet, leaving behind a confused Kakarot. On the way over, the nausea made place for a familiar feeling. Everything went black except for the people walking in the corridor. I could see their veins again, hear their heartbeat, just like I could back then. Alarm bells went off in my head that time. I needed to get away from all those people or I might attack them again. instead of blacking out, like I did before, the darkness made place for a negative view of reality. The corridor lamps' light were black. On the other hand, the shadows of the lockers were white. I could see the environment again, but the people still looked like only a bundle of veins. When I found an empty classroom, I sped up, running into that room. I felt like I was going to collapse any moment so I steadied myself against the wall furthest away from the door. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing to calm down. After a few seconds I opened my eyes again. I hoped that everything would be back to normal, but the wall was still black while it should've been white. I heard the door behind me open. There was no need to look up to know who it was. In my mind I noted that I needed to start locking doors behind me."Vegeta? Why are you here? Do you feel alright?" I didn't want to hurt him so I didn't gave him the time to come over to the other side of the room. I just closed my eyes and ran out of the room, knocking Kakarot over in the progress. I definitely didn't want to do that, but I don't want to hurt him either. Besides, it'd be best if he was mad at me for a while so he wouldn't come after me again. But knowing the fool, he'd rather be worried than angry. I ran straight home, trying to avoid busy streets. I remember bumping into some one. A girl, she smiled and helped me up. I looked up at her and sighed she looked normal. I looked around, nothing else was. Veins. I started running again, wondering why that beauitful girl was the normal looking to me and not her blood. Entering my house, I remembered that my parents were on a holiday trip for an entire week. I climbed up the stairs and walked into my room. The only thing on my mind was to get into my bed and sleep until everything was over. But I never made it to my bed. Suddenly I was on the ground screaming in pain. It felt like I was being stabbed. I tried to move away, reaching for my phone to call 911, but I didn't make it.

I woke up some time later. I figured out I blacked out just like I did that time. I opened my eyes, sat up and looked around. Everything looked normal again. The amount of light coming from the window wasn't a lot so I got up and walked over there. As I looked outside, I noticed the sun has gone down recently. I saw a few people walking on the streets and they looked normal also just as my vision and hearing were. My body however, felt different. I turned away from the window and walked towards my mirror hanging on the wall. What I saw wasn't what I expected to see however. My skin looked as white as a corpse's. My eyes were bright blue-ish green and seemed to glow a little bit, even my featured seemed sharper. I opened my mouth in amazement and I saw that my teeth changed to fangs! Fangs, as in, fangs! I put up my hand to touch them, but I stop as I see my fingernails were sharper too, my hair...it was a blonde. Flashing blonde. I backed away from the mirror and sat on my bed. Trying to come up with some reasonable answers for all of this. But I couldn't find any. I thought back to the girl, the beautiful girl...she had blue eyes, hair.

I was able to turn back to my normal state. Then back into..what ever it was. A day later, I heard a knock on my front door. There was only one person who knew where I lived and I didn't want to face the clown now. So yeah, I ignored the knocking on my front door. It stopped after a while, Kakarot probably gave up, I thought. But that was wishful thinking. My bedroom door suddenly opened and there was crazed fool, looking worried and slightly angry. "H-how did you get it?" I asked. "The door was unlocked." Come to think of it, I really sucked at remembering to lock up doors. "Vegeta, are you all right? What happened?" Kakarot shut the door. "I-I don't know... I came home and just fainted...A-And wh-when I woke up I...I... was different..." I stopped. "Different? Different how?" He asked me, clearly confused. "I'll show you, but... Please, don't freak out, okay?" He nodded and I changed. Eyes bright blue-ish green, skin snow-white, my blonde hair."Woah!" He screamed and just stared at me with wide eyes, and kept staring. "Vegeta,... Can I take a look at your fangs... without being eaten?" Okay, I didn't expect that. I took a step back.  
"What?! Why would you think I'd eat you?" shocked. "Because you look like a vampire..." Come to think of it i do. "A VAM- I AM DEFINITELY NOT A VAMPIRE!" I yelled.

DSGfdhhtthrgregdags

Me and Kakarot were talking as she walked in the beach area. It was night so no one was around. "Do you think..that I am a vampire?" I remember asking. Kakarot laughed and shurrged. "Who knows." I smirked. "Hey boys!" A girl elled behind us. Turning I saw the beauty. The beautiful blue girl. "Hey Bulma..." Kakarot greeted. I blinked, "You know her?" he nodded and Bulma smiled, "Your the boy that was running a few weeks ago..." I nodded, "Sorry for bumping into you..." she smiled, "It is fine..what are you guys doing out here so late..." I looked at Kakarot, "Vegeta and I were coming to see you..." I remember Kakarot spilling his guts about me to her. I wantd to kill him, well that was until she said something shocking. "your a vampire?" I gasped and shook my head no. "Come on! Tell me more...my house is over there." she pointed to the giant buildings, company. i knew her, she was Bulma Briefs. Fro mhere I cant tell you how it happened, I can hold tell you how it began.

"Woman, vampires don't exist!" I snaped "Okay, maybe you're not a vampire. Then... What about the food? Are you still not hungry?" she asked. "I didn't eat anything and I don't feel the need to. I'm just not hungry." i answered. "What about blood, does it seem, I don't know, more appealing to you now?" I rolled my eyes. "I... I don't know, I don't think so..." She began again. "We should find out... Vegeta... I want you to bite me..." What? "W-WHAT, WOM-" i began. "Vegeta, please, I know you don't want to, but we'll have to get out of the house eventually and we need to know so, please?" she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Woman, no... What if I am a vampire and... and..." My voice died. "Hurt me? Vegeta, you won't... I trust you." She looked at me, smiling but with determination visible in her big blue eyes. "please?" And I nodded. She smiled again, walked over to the nearest wall, leaned against it and tilted her head sideways, showing her smooth neck. Kakarot? Who knows where he went. "Why the neck?" I asked as I walked over, stopping right in front of her, our bodies almost touching. "Because... I don't know... It seems right?" She whispered, still smiling. I leaned in, my in between her neck and her shoulder. I had no Idea what I was doing, so I gently rested my fangs against her soft skin. I could feel her shiver slightly and she put her hands on my back. When she exhaled, I bit down smoothly, trying not to hurt Bulma too much. "Aah-" She cried slightly in pain. The taste of blood was just as it was before, metallic. And I wanted to back out since it wasn't any different. But then an unknown feeling filled my veins. I felt warm, complete. Not hungry or anything, just warm. The feeling just intensified and I felt the need to bite down harder. So I did. "Ahh Vegeta!" The fact that she said my name and the fact that she didn't scream in pain but moaned, turned me on for some reason. I closed the small distance between our body and put one of my hands in her soft blue hair. And although she was moaning before, I thought that by now she would push me away. But instead, she just gripped my back harder."M-more..." My other hand gripped her side and my body pushed her even further against the wall. Bulma on the other hand jumped up and put her legs around my waist. By that time I was pretty sure my body gave away how turned on I really was. In the back of my mind I probably noticed that the other person was the woman...I hardly knew her, but this feeling..un knowing of passion. But at that moment, I couldn't care less. I released my mouth from her neck and kissed him deeply. She gripped my neck even harder and kissed back while moving her body against mine. It felt so good, and we continued until I had to end the kiss to breathe. "Woman..." I moaned. I licked her neck and she screamed my name and came, which send me over the edge as well. I looked at her. Bulma's chest heaved and she looked back at me with half-closed eyes while biting her lip. I leaned in and kissed her again, this time softly.

kbhjfdfzrdecyjuhjo

The rest of my school life went pretty normal. I made a lot of friends, got good enough grades, trained even harder. Me and Bulma finally went out. She was no vampire. So I guess Im not either. And at that time, I thought that my bad luck was for ever gone. But I was wrong. About a year ago, strange things started to happen across the city. Weird homicides, strange forms were captured on security cams, unexplainable things happened to people, ... It was all over the news and when a few people in talk shows started to talk about supernatural beings, I got scared. Kakarot and Bulma told me not to worry too much about it, but I couldn't help And a few days after that, our school's secretary called us to the media hall and turned on the news. "This is an extra news report. The government stated that the possibility of existing supernatural being might not be only a gossip. Our reporters interviewed the parents of a student that recently appeared different. They told us that their son was a normal teenager until he started to eat less and less. When they finally forced him to eat, he changed. His hair became Dark green, his eyes black, his skin also has a green tent to it, and he had a intenas his head. Before long he changed back to normal and ran away from home. He's been missing since. Here is a photo of the boy. If you have seen this person, please call the police. There is no sign of him being violent so don't panic when you encounter him." The picture they showed was one of a normal looking kid just like me. He had blonde-ish browen hair and a piercing in the middle of his bottom lip. I turned my head and looked at Kakarot who was sitting next to me. He looked back and got closer and whispered in my ear. "Vegeta, is it me, or is this kid..." I cut him off. "Yes, I think he is something like me..."

And this brings me to the present. It's my birthday today! I'm 18 now. A few moments ago, I woke up to the sound of my cell phone. Kakarot and Bulma both has send me a happy birthday message. I get up from my bed, put on some random clothes and go downstairs. I enter the living room and see a present lying on the dining table. The relationship between me and my parents only got worse the past six months due to my discovery, but they didn't turn me in. I open the present and find a simple but beautiful silver necklace inside of it. Next to the present I see a letter. I open it and read it.

Hey honey,

Happy birthday! We hope you'll like your present. We know this doesn't make up for our mistakes, but we'd hoped you can forgive us and start over. We love you, no matter what.

Love, Mom and dad.

Oh shit, school! I look at the clock hanging next to the mirror. Oh no, class starts in 5 minutes! I pick up my backpack and run as fast as I can to school. Lucky it's not that far away. I arrive a few minutes too late. Crap, I don't want to get detention on my birthday! So I run to my classroom, knock on the door and enter, looking at my feet while apologizing for being late. When there's no response I look up to find my classmates and teacher smiling at me. "Happy birthday!" They scream. I put down my backpack and look at the teacher in confusion. "I know this might seem weird, but you're the first one that turns 18 so we thought it'd be a nice idea to do this." He says laughing. I smile back and search for Kakarot. He's standing at the back of my classmates and isn't smiling. In fact, he looks rather worried. My smile disappears immediately and I want to go to him, but the teacher grabs my arm and pulls me towards the front of the classroom. "And since you're the first one, we got you something." He stops right in front of his desk and steps aside. Fear and horror fills my head as I see what's on the desk. A cake. Shit! Of all things, they got me food. So that's why Kakarot wasn't smiling. The teacher hands me a plate with a piece of cake on it. "Here, you get the first piece!" I stare at the food in front of me, I can't possibly eat it, or even taste it. How do I get out of this situation? What do I do? He must have seen me hesitating. "Vegeta, is there a problem? You're not eating..." I need to think of something fast. I look up at him and smirk. "Ah no, it's just... It's just that I-I'm... I'm allergic, yes I'm allergic to cake..." God, could you even sound more unbelievable. I know I'm not a good liar, so much is clear now. "You're allergic... to cake?" He looks at me, one eyebrow going up. "Yes! Um, even the smell makes me nauseous, so can- can I go to the bathroom, please?" I ask, voice clearly not stead. I need to get out of here before it get worse. He nods and I dash out of the classroom. I enter the bathroom and stare at my reflection in the mirrors. Now what? If I stay here for a while, they'll send somebody to come and check if I'm okay... Yes, and they'll probably send Kakarot! So, I'm going to wait here for a bit. But after half an hour, nobody's coming. There goes my plan. Perhaps they've finished the cake already. Maybe I should just return.

I stand in front of the door of the classroom, I take a deep breath and open it. But as soon as I enter my body freezes at the sight in front of me. Three men in black suits with those very familiar neon green badges were sitting at the other side of the classroom with my classmates behind them, looking at me with a scared expression. One of the men, wearing sunglasses, started talking. "Vegeta Prince, right?" I nodded with an confused face. "I'm sure you already know why we're here. See one of your classmates called us saying you refused to eat your birthday cake. I fact, she told us that she, and some of her friend, don't recall seeing you eat, ever..." I try to answer them but my teacher cut me off. "Now wait a minute, he didn't refuse, he told us he was allergic to cake. And I'm sure tha-" THe man cut my teacher off. "I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but this isn't the first time we've met." The man looks at me and that back at my teacher, who was still silent and confused. "I notice nobody told you what happened at his previous school. See, our little handsome, amazing Vegeta here used to be not so amazing at all. And the school's bullies decided to pick on him." I really don't want to hear this, I don't want to remember. "Stop it." I say quietly. The guy looks up at me, smirks and looks back at the teacher. "One day, they cornered him, seven of them, in the school's bathroom. They were probably calling him names when something in him snapped." I can feel my blood starting to boil and I warn him again not to continue. But he just smiles and goes on. "See, the end result wasn't that pretty, four of them died."

"SHUT UP!" I practically scream. And then, I can see their blood running through their veins again and I can feel my teeth and nails growing. I hear a few gasps coming from my classmates. When I look behind them, at myself in the reflection of the window, I can see why. My eyes are bright blue-sh green once again, my hair shining blonde, skin as pale as a corpse and my teeth and nails are sharp and pointy. Out of nowhere the man with the sunglasses laughs. "My my, short fuse we have. Is this also why you killed your bullies?" I growled. "I didn't kill them!" I snap back but he just continues to laugh. "No, you don't remember you did, but you did kill them! You have torn them apart, you monster!" I back down at those words, because I really don't remember. I didn't want to kill them. I look back up and I can feel tears stinging my eyes. "I'm not a monster!" My voice almost gives out, cracking. The guy chuckles and shakes his head. "Then you have nothing to fear. Now, why don't you to come with us quietly, without making anything worse, huh?" All three of them take out ropes and cuffs and start to walk towards me. As I back away, I hear Kakarot screaming at me. "VEGETA, run!" And I do. I run out of the classroom, out of the school and I just keep running. Pretty Soon I took to the air, flying.

Huh, it's weird. It's my 18th birthday today. I guess normal kids spend this day a bit different. But running is the best option here. I really don't want to get caught. Although 'they' claimed they won't do anything to us except performing some tests, I don't want to find out. Besides, for the past month or so, stories started to go around the school. Stories about people like me, people that were caught and never heard from again. Even though they might not be true, most people that got caught didn't do anything wrong. I, on the other hand, already... Or so it would seem. I look around and spot an abandoned apartment. While looking around, to see if nobody's paying attention to me, I cross the street. There's an ally next to the apartment. Maybe it'd be best not to enter through the front door. As I walk into the ally, there's indeed a small backdoor. I enter the building. I'm standing in a kitchen. It clearly hasn't been used in a very long time. Everything looks rusty and there's no food in sight. Not that I'd need any. As I make my way through the kitchen, I can see rats fleeing from me. I can see their tiny veins. Now I've been watching vampire movies the past four months, just to, you know, make sure I wasn't a vampire. I even watched the vampire chick flicks and there was always one thing they had in common: bloodlust. And I don't have that, at all. I don't feel hungry, I have no need for food. But I also have no need for blood. Bulma...god i miss her.

There's a door at the end of the kitchen. I walk through the door and I'm standing in a hallway with stairs. Upstairs there are probably some bedroom. Maybe it would be best if I try to sleep a bit. As I go upstairs I notice that I didn't bring my backpack. Shit, I left it in the classroom. I want to call Kakarot, to see if he's okay. They must have noticed that he knows about me, since he was the one that told me to run. On the other hand, he's 'normal' so I don't think they're allowed to do something. And knowing that fool, he's probably more worried about me than about himself. But since my cell phone is still in my backpack, there's no way I can contact him. On the second floor, there are a lot of separate rooms. Come to think of it, the building looks more like a hotel. I open one of the doors and enter the room. Inside, I can see a comfortable looking bed. There's a window on the other side of the room. It's been closed off with wood but there's light coming in through the cracks. I lie on the bed and close my eyes. The running the flying has worn me out. Since the window's glass is broken, the room is cold. It's November. Why did this happen now and not during the summer? It's freezing, even if I'm wearing a coat. I had a scarf as well, but while I was running, I threw it away. Stupid, stupid me!

How long am I going to have to run? I don't have a car or money, so I'll have to do everything by foot or air? Great... I can stay here for a while, but soon they'll start looking for me. And an abandoned building isn't really a very original place to hide. I'm sure that by now they've showed my picture on TV. So it's best to leave the city. Bulma...what about bulma. wht if they hurt her. They dont know she knows about me. My eyes start to get tired. Bulma i love you. I close them and practically fall asleep right away. iopened my eyes to see men holding guns at me. the agents. I kick them and run over to the window. I charge threw it and hit the floor hard. "OW!" i stand and run away. My leg is hurt so bad. "Aargh!" Shit that hurt! My leg is in a very bad shape. I crawl towards the closest wall I can find and pull myself up. I can't keep running in this condition. I look around and it seems like I'm in an industry zone. The highway bridge that runs above an abandoned wasteland seems to be full of life. The bottom part of the bridge is delineated with tall fences. I can see an opening between two fences. It seems like a good place to hide for now. I stumble towards the opening and try to wriggle myself in between the two fences without making too much noise. Inside, it's dark. The fences cut off the street lamps' light. Luckily, I can see in the dark now. Or see good enough to see where I'm going anyway. I walk in the direction of one of the bridge's pillars. There's something and its foot. It looks like there's a hovel or something. I continue walking until I can hear a voice behind me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I turn around to see a figure with Black eyes, Green hair. I stand in a fighting postion. "I said: Who are you and what are you doing here!?" His voice only got stronger. It's clear he is something like me, but that doesn't mean anything. "I'm running from those guys in the black suits with those neon logo's. I'm just looking for a place to hide!" As proof I show him my my form. I fall down once more. It's really not my day. "Shit, are you okay?" The stranger asks me, his voice now worried instead of angry. He bends down and I can now see his face. He looks about my age, has Green hair that is shaped like a intenas, his eyes are even more black it seems and he has a piercing in his bottom lip. He looks apologetic at me. "Whats your name?" I ask him. "Piccolo." He grins. "Im Vegeta."


	2. They trapped me

Piccolo is indeed a good friend. For the past few days he told me to just rest in the shackle. He'd gone out for a couple of hours and came back with clean bandages for my leg and some medicine for the pain. He does more than he needs to do, but when I tell him that, he says that that's just how he is and that I'll have to live with it. We mostly chat about random stuff, like what our hobbies are... Or were... Favourite colour, stuff like that. We both never told each other everything, but the right amount to have trust. I trained against him. We both fought, he was not as strong nor as good as me but he was a good warrior to fight. Sometimes I just staring at the 'wall', not focusing on anything in particular. Some times he just stands there, spacing out. When I finally do get his attention, he grins at me. When he got my attention I smirk at him. The only thing is, neither of are grins or smirks doesn't look very genuine. I've been here for over a week now. I just woke up but Piccolo Namek was no where in sight. He's probably out, looking for some stuff like food. My leg's better now, it's not fully healed and it still hurt occasionally, but I can train to my fullest now. There's not a lot to do here, Piccolo bought some book but I don't like reading that much. We don't have a lot of electronics since there isn't any electricity. We do have walkie-talkies, an old game boy and some flashlights since they run on batteries. I look around and notice that the laundry is gone. He probably took it to a Laundromat in one of the suburbs.

I'm going through some boxes, hoping to find something to do, when I hear a sound coming from outside the shackle. I change into the other 'me' and grab one of the lead pipes we have. I move closer to the door. The door suddenly opens and reveals a shocked Piccolo, caring our now clean clothes. "Jesus Christ, you scared me! Why do you look like you're going to attack me soon?" He asks, voice slightly higher than his normal deep scratchy voice. I lower the pipe and chuckle. "Sorry, I thought you were somebody else..." He enters and put the clean clothes into a plastic bag. "Everything okay?" I asked, not that I really cared. "Yeah, if I just act normal, nobody even looks at me, so..." He sort of smiles at me and looks at my almost healed leg. "Time to change the bandages." He takes out clean ones and sits down on his mattress. I sit down next to him and put out my leg. "You know, I don't think we need bandages any longer, it's practically healed. I can walk on it now... Soon I'll be able to go outside as well, so we can go in shif-" But I'm cut off by an angry sounding Piccolo. "No! You don't go out, not on your own at least!" I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Then it hit me..I must be a wanted person. Still I could do what i wanted. "Because!" You were on the news. People will recognize you..." He trail off. "I'll make sure I'm not recognizable then. Namek trust me, I won't get caught." As soon as the words leave my mouth I can see his expression changing from angry to sad. "Yeah, that's what they all said..." He whispers, head slightly turned from me. I can still see most of his face, he looks just like he does when he spaces out. Something's not right here, and I really want to know what. "Okay, I'm done waiting for you to start talking. Something's really wrong here and we're not going to do anything else until you tell me what's bothering you!" I say in the stern voice i always had, but this time it was deeper,more deathly, a treat, but I really want to know. He looks me in the eyes and sighs.

"Back in high school I had a two people I cared about, my two best friends. We were inseparable, the three of us. When the 'incident' happened, I ran away without saying goodbye. I thought I'd never see them again and I remember I cried myself to sleep every night. After a few weeks however, I was already living here, I heard some rumble outside of the shackle. When it opened, they were both standing there, changed, just like us." I stop him, "Wait, they were also..." He cut me off "Yeah... They told me they knew about their 'condition' for quite a while then, so... Anyway, we started to live together here. It all worked pretty well and we actually had a good time. But then, they started to hunt us and a month ago, when they were in the city to get some stuff, it took longer than normal. So I went out as well and when I arrived in the middle of Japan, I... I could see how my friend was dragged into a van, with force and my other was dragged in unconscious... They were really hurt and I couldn't do anything to help them, so... I ran away..." He's trying to hold back the pain in his voice but it showed in his eyes when he tells me the story, I roll my eyes. "It is okay..tell me more..if you like..." He grins at my 'kindness', "You sound like you care..." Maybe I do...maybe I dont.

We decided that it'd be best to stay near the city. Sure it's dangerous to stay near a lot of people, but travelling greater distances to get supplies would be even more dangerous. Piccolo said that he has found a place near a park in a practically deserted area. We organized the our stuff and came to the conclusion that we couldn't carry everything in one go. "So we'll have to go back and forth a couple of times..." Namek says, one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his head. He cut his dirty blonde hair yesterday, because he stands out with it. It looks good on him, makes him younger and more discrete. "How's the leg?" I glare at him. "Well enough." I say, picking up one of the bags. But Piccolo waves with his hands and tells me to put it down. Growling I glare at him and drop the bag. "You're not leaving like this... Here." He hands me a black coat with a high collar, a dark coloured scarf and -hat. I put them on and look at myself in the broken mirror we have. I look fairly unrecognizable, except for my eyes. My eyes were always the most precious thing I had, or so Bulma told me. Oh Bulma. I miss her...I even miss that clown, Kakarot. There's no other person I want to see more but Bulma. I wonder if she's okay. Kakarot Yelling to run away probably didn't go unnoticed by those 'special force' guys. This, I'm so tired of this shit. Piccolo must notice that I'm spacing out. "What's on your mind?" He asks in a light voice. I don't want to talk to him, I dont show emotions well. So I just shake my head and smirk at him. "You're thinking about Bulma aren't you?" I feel my jaw tighten, "It dont matter." He nods.

HTHSHRJDHSFDSCSX

We stood at the building. We started the stairs. Once at the top Piccolo smiles. "It looks like we've just rented a room in a hotel... The only thing is, there's no heating... But hey, we even have a working bathroom!" Namek exclaims happy. He points over to a door. I rolls my eyes. "We have water, but we'll need to heat it with fire. But first things first, let us take a look at that leg of yours." He forces me to sit down on the sofa and pull my jeans up and sure, the leg's bleeding again. Piccolo takes a look at it and starts to look around. "What's wrong?" I ask. It looks like he's searching for something. "I need a light, otherwise I won't be able to see what I'm doing..." What? "I thought you could see in the dark, just like me?" He nods and sighs. "That's what I wanted to tell you on the chairs... Okay, take my hand." He puts out his right hand. I take it but release it almost immediately. "Ah, shit! It's hot!" He pulls it back and nods again. "Yes, every time I change my hands feel like they're on fire. That's why I handed over the bags, because they would just burn. I can touch most metals though, probably because they need higher temperatures to melt... Didn't you notice that I didn't touch you with my hands?" As I think of it, it does make sense now. So that's why he handed those bags over...  
"Wait, why only your hands?" He glanced at me. "I... I don't know... But remember when I told you I had ran away from home? When I arrived at my hiding spot, it felt like my whole body was on fire... And it got me thinking... What if our 'powers' aren't truly developed yet?" I blink a few times. He has a point, I can fly now, Im even stronger thn before, much stronger. But more and more keeps coming with the power, odd. "... You've got a point there... Hey, what about fire?" He rasie an eyebrow. "Fire?" He looks at me like I just said the dumbest thing ever. "Yeah, can you, you know... Touch it?" He looks pensive for a while. "I don't know..." Maybe we should test it. I put my hands inside my coat's pockets, I'm fairly sure I have a lighter in there somewhere. I suddenly feel something metal-ish and take it out, and yes, there it is. "Here, try it!" I put it on and the little flame lightens up the entire room. Piccolo looks at me with wide eyes. Haha scared. "Are you nuts?! What if I can't?" Well I was never quit sane. "You'll notice that quite soon. Soon enough anyway. Come on, try it!" I bring the lighter closer to him. He slowly puts out his hand, doubt written on his face. After a few seconds, he puts his hand in the flame and doesn't take it out. "Oh. My. God... No way..." He says what I think. I notice a small light beeming from his hand. But then it fades. "Well? How does it feels?" I ask, my voice not higher than a whisper. Piccolo looks at his hand like it's an alien. His mouth hangs open a bit in disbelieve. "A bit warm, but that's it..." Namek still looks like he's under some sort of spell. It makes me a bit uneasy so I close the lid of the lighter, putting out the flame while doing so. Piccolo's face changes back to 'normal' as he seems to snap out of it. He stands up and starts pacing around the room, thinking. I, In the meanwhile, patch up my leg with the bandage we, luckily brought with us. With me putting down my jeans again, I can feel the sofa dip next to me. "What about you? Have you tryied odd stuff?" I smirked and told him about the biting of Bulma, i left out what happen after. "Any thing else?" I frown. "I don't know... But we should get the other bags here..." I ready myself to stand up when Piccolo grabs my arm and looks me in the eye."No, it can wait 'till tomorrow. Can we just rest for now, with your leg and all?" It seems as if the reason to stay here is my leg, but there's something else as well. He looks tired, sad even. "Hey, I could fly...whats wrong?" I ask him, putting my hand on his shoulder as I do. He turns his head, nods and tries to smile. But the smile doesn't reach his eyes. "You sure?" And he nods again.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all... Let's get some sleep..." He stands up and squeezes himself underneath my arm so I can lean on them. We make our way towards the bed. It's big enough for us both so I take the right side and Piccolo the other. I take the blanket and pull it so it covers us almost completely. We say our goodnights and He turns his back to me and I can see the green hair making place for the short blond. I change as well and the room goes black. Going to sleep is the hardest thing to do. Being careful not to get caught isn't easy either, but at least your mind is busy with trying to stay as hidden as possible. Lying in your bed, trying to get some sleep however... You start to think about everything, your life, your parents... Bulma... But I try not to think about all those things as much as possible and focus on falling asleep.

hystrshjhfgfds

When we go outside, the first thing we notice is the sun. For the first time in weeks it's sunny. It's also not as cold as it was. Unfortunately, that isn't necessarily a good thing. More sunshine means more people outside. More people outside means the chances we'd get caught are higher as well. But Piccolo tells me I have to act more natural, greet the people. He has a point. I pretty much look like I did something wrong while he looks like a slient nice kid on his way to school. Shit, school! We're supposed to be at school at this time. Whatever, we look older than we are anyway. I walk ahead this time. We're almost half way, people are shopping and look happier than they normally do. I smile and almost forget I have to be careful. Luckily, nobody's paying us any attention. Suddenly, I see a guy standing in the middle of the street, his back turned to me. And I don't know why, but he kind of looks like Kakarot, even if I can't see his face. I guess when you miss someone, you see them everywhere, even though they're not really there. I keep my eyes on him and continue walking. The guy turns around suddenly and I can't believe my eyes.

But as I get closer, Kakarot takes a step back. "Kakarot?" I call out, trying to sound as confused as possible. He keeps on taking steps further away from my. He shakes his head, sorrow clearly written on his face. I speed up and reach out my hand but he just shakes his head harder. What's going on? Is he mad at me? I suddenly start to run towards him, I'm not planning on leaving him again. "Vegeta!" I can hear Piccolo scream behind me and it is then that I see some sort of cam on Kakarot's collar. Wait? Collar!? Shit, it's a trap! Out of nowhere, people in black uniforms appear. The people that were standing around us back off and make way for the guys in uniforms. I don't have to think who they could be, they're the same guys that came to my school to take me with them. I turn around, we're surrounded. They all carry guns that are pointed to us. They are coming closer and I can hear sirens not too far away from here. I turn my head around again as I hear the sound of chains. I see some of the uniformed men connect an iron chain with his collar and pull him down with it. He hits the ground hard. How dare they! I have no control over myself and I change, angered by the action. "Get away from him!" I scream. My voice sounds somewhat strange, lower than usual. I make my way towards Kakarot.

"No, Vegeta, run!" As soon as he said it, one of the men holding my friend takes his weapon out and hits Kakarot's head with the back of it. he falls back to the ground, not moving any longer. I lose it. A couple of uniformed men run towards me to take me down. But I'm done playing the nice guy, I'm done with the not-attacking-on-full-strength. I punch the guy that gets close to me first in the face. They keep coming so I keep punching around and it's actually working. I hear a cry of pain behind me. I turn around to find Piccolo has changed as well, holding his hands on one of the men's face. The guy's face is like a red moonscape when Piccolo finally releases him. I make a crucial mistake however. By watching Piccolo, I let my guard down. Suddenly, I feel a painful sting in my arm. Shit, they gave me an anaesthetic and a fast working one. I feel dizzy, my vision gets more blurry by the second. But I keep on going. I try to make my way over to Kakarot, but his unconscious body gets dragged towards, what I think is a van. The men in the suits are trying to stop me by hitting and punching me, but I can barely feel it due to the anaesthetic. Unfortunately, they decided to hit my head with a dull object. Every hit makes my vision go darker and darker. But it's no use resisting, my body feels so heavy and with a final hit on the head, I slip into unconsciousness. 


	3. Waking up to the light

A bright, white flash brings me back to reality. I try to open my eyes, but the light is too strong to do so. I let my eyes adjust for a moment until I can make out  
some shapes. I'm sitting on a chair in a room. I see a dark gray, concrete wall in front of me, with a huge mirror-like window in the middle of it, just like those in  
detective films. I turn my head around. There's nothing else inside of this room except for the remaining three walls, a black, steel door and two sound boxes. I try to move, but I'm apparently chained up on the chair. I struggle, maybe I can get out if I just move a lot. A screech coming from the sound boxes, it hurts my ears. But it stops just after seconds and reveals a voice I recognize from before. "Well well, awake at last?"


	4. Friends?

I look around again, trying to find the person talking to me. But as before, nobody's there. It freaks me out a bit, I absolutely don't like this, not one bit. I hear the voice chuckling."Who are you!?" I scream, but the voice just laughs harder, "My name is Frezza.". I try, once again, to escape my boundaries by moving, but it still doesn't work.

Suddenly, the door opens and reveals the same guy who tried to arrest me at school, sunglasses still in place. In his left hand, he holds a chair. He walks over towards the middle of the room, puts the chair not too far away from me and sits on it."Remember me?" He says while grinning. From up close, the guy looks like he's around thirty years old, but I'm not sure because his teeth are in terrible state. He also has some grey hair just above his ears. The rest of his hair however is black, short and combed back, a lot of hairspray holding it there. "I remember you." I say. He smiles. "What are you smiling about?!" I'm getting angry, I can feel my teeth growing sharp and see better now. He just keeps on smiling and laughs out loud now. "My, my, look at you. Angry are we? Me? I'm just happy, because we've finally caught you." He stands up and starts to walk around the chair he was sitting on, hands behind his back. "Took us long enough though, you're a hard 'monster' to find."  
I glare, "I'm not a monster." I say, trying not to growl. He just laughs. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You don't seem very human to me, just like that friend of yours..." Oh no... "Where is Piccolo?" I practically scream. "Oh, so that's his name... I don't know, he managed to escape... But don't worry, we'll catch him soon." He jokes. How can he joke like that? "Why are you doing this? Why are you locking innocent people away, they have done nothing wrong?" I yell. He stops and leans over his chair, face just a couple of inches away from mine. "Ah, but YOU are not so innocent are you? Have you forgotten what you did at your old school?" He surprises me with his question. Of course I haven't. "I- we... I- I didn't..." He stops me."You didn't what? Do that!? Come on, Vegeta are you listening to yourself? They've found you, lying in the centre of both badly hurt teens and mutilated corpses. The survivors told us that it was you who did all of that... It's not because you don't remember any of it, that it didn't happen." I turn my head away. What can I possibly say to that? I know he's right. I know I actually deserve to be locked up. But the others don't. "Then why are you doing this to the others? The others that didn't do anything?" I sound a lot calmer than I did before."Because it's only a matter of time before they do something similar to as what you did!" He yells for the first time. He leans back as he tries to recompose himself. He looks at me again and laughs. Not his previous laugh but a cooler and more terrifying one. "Look, I don't have to explain anything to you. Now, The guards will take you to your cell, but don't worry... we'll meet again..." He smiles and snaps his fingers. In an instant, the door opens and five or six men in military outfits walk in. They chain my hands and legs, take me by the arms and almost drag me out of the room.

We walk through endless white, but decayed, hallways. My arms are getting sore because the guards are gripping them to hard. My feet are off the ground, I'm being carried. Occasionally, they do meet the ground below, probably because they can't hold me anymore. I, however, make no attempt to lift them. Why should I? This way it takes them longer to get me to my cell and it will annoy them. Five minutes later, my feet touch the ground again and I see my chance to give those guards a bit of trouble. I start to move around, trying to get away. I feel something hitting my head. The hallway goes dark and a couple of seconds later, I find myself on the floor, back against the rather dirty looking wall. My head starts to hurt. Shit! What happened? One of the guards lowers himself so he is on my level and put his rubber baton right underneath my chin to lift it up. I growl as I put the pieces together."Listen here, boy. I don't think you understand what we do here. See, this place is a combination of a prison and a madhouse. You are the 'patients' and we are the staff. Now for the staff's safety, we will not hesitate to use... Well, anything if necessary to keep you monsters in check." He grins. Oh, how I'd like to wipe that stupid smile off his face! I try to get up and attack him. But as soon as I move the other guards are already holding me so I can't move a finger. The guard in front of me takes the rubber baton from under my chin, lifts it up and hit me with it in my left jaw. I can almost feel my cheekbone cracking. It hurts, It hurts like hell... I can taste blood now and I'm pretty sure my nose is bleeding as well. I try not to make any sound, but I know I suck at that. The guard just stands up, looks down and laughs.

"Perhaps I need to mention this. I know that it's forbidden to use any kind of violence on a prisoner by law. But then again one: This place isn't owned by the government so they really don't have anything to say and frankly don't even know what's going on here. Two: Those laws only apply for human being, which, you are not. So think about it next time you plan something." He laughs again and kicks my bad leg. I scream in pain as I feel the wound reopen."My, my... Could it be that I did actually shoot you back then? I thought I missed... You should take better care of wounds like that." He laughs and the other guards laugh with him this time. So he's the one who's shot me..."Pick him up!" He tells the others. They do as he says and lift me of off the floor and continue to carry me through the endless hallways until we arrive at what seems to be my cell. My cell is located at the beginning of a big, but rather dirty looking room. They take of the cuffs around my wrists, but not the ones around my ankles. The cells are made out of four concrete, dirty walls. Only the door is made out of iron bars. The throw me inside and I land face first on the ground, hurting my leg even further in the process. The lock the door behind me, stare at me for a few seconds and then just leave. I take a look around. There's a what seems to be a chair with a hole in the middle, I guess that's the toilet. There are also a couple of wooden benches to sleep on. And... that's about it. No sink, no blankets, no window... Just a flickering light bulb above the door. I try to get up, but it's not an easy thing to do with my leg. I can see blood seeping through my trousers and I'm guessing I'm not getting any bandages. Let's just hope it doesn't get worse or infected. Bulma..I hope she is okay.

"Psss!" I hear something. It sounds like a steam pipe, but that's a bit impossible since there's are no pipes here. I change so I can see my environment clearer.  
"Pssch!" I hear it again, this time it sound like it's coming from behind me. I turn my head away from the door to look but I can't see anything that could've made a noise like that. "Pssch! Over here!" I see a hand and a part of an arm now, waving at me. When I look closer I can see that the end of the left wall is also made out of iron bars. I walk over towards it, or at least I try. When I arrive, I'm surprised to find a young guy sitting on the other side of the bars. He has a a buzz cut, freshly to me better to say no hair, he was short, but looks normal furthermore. Very weird, 'our kind of people' normally look a bit more... different. "Hey..." He whispers, as if he's afraid to speak out loud. Probably because of the guards. "What..." I say back, not knowing what to say otherwise. "You... You sound weird, are you okay?" He asks. "No, They hit me pretty bad... Wait, can't you see that?" I ask. His mouth forms the shape of an 'o'."Oh, you're one of us? Sorry, I wasn't sure so I made myself look... well you know so I wouldn't scare you. But since that's not necessary and... frankly I really want to be able to see..." Jeez, he talks a lot..."... I'll just... you know..." And I can see his skin getting even more pale. The colour of his eyes change from dark brown to a mystic purple. Thin, black lines are running crisscross over his face. He looks up a bit and smiles. "Ah, better... Hello! Wow, you've got some pretty blue-ish green eyes! oh and I love your blonde hair!" O-kay...I didnt feel like changing back to normal. "Hi, I'm Krillen! and... Oh, there's-" The hyper boy doesn't finish his sentence, just turns around. "Hey, wake up! We've got a new neighbour!" He whispers kind of loud. I can hear a grunt a few seconds later and see another guy entering my view. He looks older than the other one and he's already changed. His hair looks short spiky black hair, looks a bit pale, he has a scar over his eye and a scar in a shape of X over his cheek and has an industrial piercing in one of his ears He looks very, very well build. I knew I was soon to hate this fool.

"Oh, sorry, hello. The name's Yamcha. Sorry for this little annoying brat here." He puts his hand on the other's head. The other one whines in return. "Yamcha..."  
"Names vegeta." I try to smirk back, but my jaw hurts too much. "You don't look too good... What happened?" I nod and tell them about the beating and how I got the bullet hole in my leg. "Wait, when were you shot again?" Krillen interupts."A couple of weeks ago, but the wound just keeps reopening..." Scar face, or yamcha was you might call him looks like he wants to say something but he's cut off by the chrome dome, i think i'll call him that. "And you managed to get away from them and hide for over a month?" I roll my eyes. "Yeah, but I had help. While I was running, I ran into a guy like us. He lived in a shackle underneath a bridge, well hidden from everyone." The look at me like they've just seen a ghost. "Under a bridge? What was the guy's name?" Both of them say out loud. "Piccolo. Wh-" But before I could ask anything, they both grip the iron bars. "Oh. My. God! Is he alright!?" Krillen screams. "D-Don't tell me that you are-" It makes sense now. I knew who they were. They were his best friends...the one he was telling me about. "How is he? Is he okay?" Scar face asks."Yes, he managed to get away as far as I know. He's fine." They both calm down after I said that.


	5. Blackness

What the hell? He s either stupid or suicidal,what s wrong with this kid? Just going there without a backup plan! I start running after him on the hallway, I can t leave him out of my sight, who knows who s waiting there for him Damn it! Who could possibly want Kakarot so bad and for what? What if they know that he is the best friend of..of a monster and use him against me? DAMN! I knew I should ve killed him from the start! Shit, Vegeta! You just couldn t get over your Damn loneliness and finish him on the spot! The moment he found out about me. I grabbed my hair in frustration as we got near our destination. We stopped running and I could see Kakarot slowing the pace as he was about to exit the building and enter the park. I suddenly grabbed him by the waist and dragged him into me, hugging him tight, while slipping something in his jacket pocket without his knowledge. Kakarot smiled and pulled away form me, "Wow I was not expecting that." i smirked at him before turning around...

I shot up off the bench. Another dream...the all take place when I black out...could these be the memories when I do black out? I tried to open my eyes and encountered much difficulty. This is normal. Lack of sleep for the nightmares, and the fear of what might happen in here has caused this. I ve only been here for a few months but it s been pretty terrible. They treat me like some animal. Don t they know tha human too? Bulma...I miss her so. I love her, I have always loved her. I swear if they hurt her...I might go insane if I dont feel her touch again. I roll over on my side on the cold concrete floor. Memories are flooding my mind as I blankly stared at the opposite wall. "Hey...Vegeta." I hear Krillen's voice ring. "What?" Someone moves waking the other. "Im sorry...we just..." Chrome dome trailed off. Suddenly it was black.

I open my eyes to see Kakarot in front of me, tied up. "Kakarot!" I nearly screamed. I heard some one laugh. "Well..well Vegeta. Glad you are awake." Frezza. I glare over at the man. "You! Let us go!" I yell. Freza laughed and walked out of the room. The next words from the Kakarot throws me off guard. "Dont worry Vegeta. I'll get us out of this!" Does he think that I cant? tHat I am to weak? "Why are you saying, 'YOU' Will get us out." Kakarot grins, that stupid grin. "Well you cant get us out so I guess I will." he does think that i am to weak! "Are you saying your better than me?" His grin fades, "No..but right now you are to weak-" this fool! "I am not weak! You are weak!" He frowns, "Vegeta...I didnt mean it like that!" I glare harder, "You were never number one from the beginning...I want my spot back...and I want it now." I dont know what snapped but I was holding him by the throat the next thing I know. Guards are everywhere in the room. Ready to attack. "V-veg-vegeta..what are you doing?" What am i doing? He is my only friend. I let go and Freza laughs hard and loud, sick laugh. "Well..well..Vegeta you really are a beast, evil." No..no..the next thing I knew was blackness. Dark, black. I cant feel my body, no... not a black out. This must be something else. Death? No...I see her. Bulma. She holds a hand out to me, but when I reached out to take it a pain shoots through out my body.


	6. A monster Im a monster

The blood pours out of me like it was a normal thing. I gasp as the cold whip slashs my back, cutting me more. "scream!" The man yells at me. I wont give in. "No..never." Another hit and I know I am starting to fade. I couldnt feel my body, I was numb. I want to scream but I am not that weak. Suddenly the whip wraps around my throat and tightens. Breathe, shit I cant. I close my eyes, trying to get air to my lungs. "We will break you. Just like we broke the others." Frezza's voice whispered into my ear. "You..will..nev-AH!" A sharp blade enters my stomach, and the whip tightens. More blackness. I opened my eyes to find me back in my cell. "VEGETA! VEGETA! ARE YOU OKAY MAN?!" Krillen's voice. I open my eyes again and look around. I try to change into my 'monster' form but I cant. The pain stopped me. "Vegeta! Talk to us!" Yamcha. That damn fool. Why do they care so much, they have each other. "I..I am..fine." I whisper out, hoping they heard me. They did. Krillen sighs in releaf. I think it was Krillen. I start to sit up but fall back down. The pain was so strong. What did they do to me? I grab my stomach where the blade cut, it was still bleeding. Blood, I lost to much blood.

I must have fallen asleep cause I groaned when I woke up, it was still dark around me and I still feel my body throbbing softly. Lying on my side I notice how painful my neck hurt. With slow movements I turn so that I was on my back and was probably staring at the ceiling above of me. To dark to see, to weak to change into the form for me to see in the dark. I did make out a mirror on the other side of the room. I force my self up and drags over to it. My hands were shaking badly when I put them onto the cold surface of the mirror in front of me, who was that person that was staring right back at me? Wasn't it supposed to be me? Im covered in blood. Cuts, scars, and just blood. Kakarot was annoying, yeah, that was right... he was annoying. It was annoying me how he called my name loudly and knelt down next to me, trying to get a grip on me so that he could pull me back up to my feet again. I only shrugged him off though and was confused when I felt tears drip out of my eyes, I was crying. Crying for no reason. I am the only person in the room. Have I gone insane? Yet, when I only kept on getting more and more into crying I could hear Bulma panicking a bit. My body was throbbing all weirdly and it got kind of hard for me to breathe when I tasted a weird taste in my throat. I let her pull me into a sitting position but refused to stand up again. What is happening? I look up to see the mirror, it was not me in it. No it was something else. A monster. hidouse, I cant explain what it looks like. It is horrable. I shut my eyes, my brain shtting off. Having my eyes closed I barely noticed how I lost my consciousness.


End file.
